lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Curse of the Screaming Skull
"The Curse of the Screaming Skull" is the 18th episode in Season 4 of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It first aired on October 21, 2015. This is the 90th episode overall. Plot When Terry Perry brings back a skull from a neighboring island, everyone is convinced that it’s cursed when strange things start happening to those who come into contact with it. Meanwhile, Adam tries to introduce Bob to the art of scaring people. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Recurring Cast * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob Mentioned Cast * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport * Graham Shiels as Victor Krane * Peggy Miley as Mother Perry * Various as Bionic Soldiers Trivia * This is the fourth and final Halloween-themed Lab Rats episode. The first three being Night of the Living Virus, The Haunting of Mission Creek High and Spike Fright. * This is the second time Donald Davenport has been absent for a Halloween episode, with the first one being in The Haunting of Mission Creek High. * This episode premiered early on Watch Disney XD on October 1st, 2015. * Davenport and the Bionic Soldiers were gone in this episode because they were at the Davenport birthplace and museum. ** It is very likely that they were in Centium City, the main setting for Lab Rats: Elite Force, where Donald and Douglas grew up. * It is revealed Douglas has buried a lot of his evil inventions at the uninhabited island, that he would dig up incase he got the "evil bug " again, including a hate virus that infected the bionic teens. ** Douglas's virus came in contact with the skull (which was a paperweight) the Lab Rats found. It wasn't actually cursed. * Davenport's nanobots returned in this episode, with it's last appearance being in Llama Drama. * This is the first Halloween at the academy. * Neither Leo or Bob wore their uniforms or used their bionics in this episode. * Leo was the only bionic teen not to get infected by the virus; Chase and Bree were infected, Adam faked getting infected but he got infected when he took the skull from an infected Bob. Perry did not get infected because she was wearing gloves. * Leo's paranoia in this episode is similar to Davenport's in Principal From Another Planet. * This is the second time Leo has been the only one not affected by a virus, the first time being in One of Us. * Adam possibly learned what Santa Claus is between Bionic Birthday Fail and this episode because in Bionic Birthday Fail, Adam Bree, and Chase said they don't know who Santa is. * Adam thinks that dogs are invented probably because in Bionic dog Otis had a bionic chip and bionic chips are inventions. Quotes Gallery Transcript Userbox Code: Skull Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Holiday Themed Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes